


My Lesbian Love Affair by Buffy Summers

by Butterfly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-13
Updated: 2003-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy decides to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lesbian Love Affair by Buffy Summers

**Author's Note:**

> For [austen](http://austen.livejournal.com/) in the femslash ficathon for 2003.

When she'd made that deal with Xander, Buffy hadn't ever dreamed it would end up like this.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder if we should just give up?" he'd asked, leaning against a gravestone. "We both have records of suck when it comes to the opposite sex."

"After Angel, dating other guys isn't the most cheery thought," Buffy'd admitted, twirling her stake. "We need to break the pattern."

Of course, then they'd had their vampire encounter of the night, easily dealt with by Buffy, who'd continued the conversation without breaking stride. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to look at a guy and **not** think of Angel. Every guy is Angel-y at the moment."

"You could try girls," Xander'd said idly.

"Yeah, right, I could..." And that's when the thought that had seemed utterly ridiculous seemed a little less so.

"Hell, Buff, you could go after Cordy." And he'd winked at her and she'd laughed and then... she couldn't quite get the idea out of her head.

"Yeah, like Cordelia would **ever** go for that," she'd finally managed. And Xander had given her the oddest look.

"You'll never know unless you try," he'd offered, still giving her that considering, almost annoyingly **knowing** look. "If you want to break patterns, do it with a bang. And possibly a camera."

"Xander!" She'd squealed, punching him in the arm as they started the walk to Xander's house. "You are not suggesting... you **are**. Why am I surprised?"

"You were underestimating the mind of the average horny male?" Xander'd suggested, rubbing his arm where she **so** hadn't hit him that hard. And that's when Buffy had started seriously thinking about it.

"You know, I bet I could." She'd mused. "I could seduce her if I really wanted to."

"I'd like to see you try," Xander had said, grinning. "And I mean that in **every** possible way."

"It's a risk, though," Buffy'd said softly. "I mean, I hit on Cordy, she says 'no', the next day half the school is going to be calling me a dyke."

"Nah, even with Cordy's rep as low as it is, it'd still be the whole school," Xander'd said airily. "But you can take 'em."

"Thanks," she'd said sarcastically, an evil plan forming. "You know, you need to be break-y, too."

"Larry **already** thinks..." And Xander'd cut himself off, but it had been far too late. Buffy'd grinned in triumph, her evil plan that much closer to reality.

"You need to ask a guy out!" she'd told him. "I'll promise that if you try with a guy, I'll try with Cordelia. It'll be fun. We can mope together when it fails."

"If," Xander'd pointed out. "She might say 'yes' and then you'd be stuck, because once you make a date with Cordelia Chase, you do **not** break it, under pain of pain."

Buffy'd nodded, considering that. "Right, so if the person goes along, we have to, too, agreed on that. No making promises we won't keep. And the whole point is to try something new, anyway. Now we have to pick the guy."

"Right now?" he'd asked, looking very nervous. So nervous that it was, in fact, pretty cute.

"Now," she'd confirmed cheerfully. "Actually, I'm going to make it easy on you."

"You are?" he'd asked doubtfully.

"Well, you gave me Cordelia, so I'm giving you Angel." Buffy'd said simply. Xander'd looked so dumbstruck, she'd had to wonder if he'd start talking again this century. "Generous and giving, that's me."

"Angel?" And Xander'd finally found his tongue again after a few more moments of silence. "Love of your **life** Angel? He of the intense broodiness and possible evilness? **That** Angel? **Your** Angel?"

"See?" Buffy'd said delightedly. "It's win-win for you. Don't say that I'm not wonderful. Angel's not going to say yes and he's not going to gossip about it once he says no."

"Buffy?" Xander'd looked pale and she'd wrapped a supportive arm around his waist. "What if he doesn't say no?"

"It'd be such a hardship to go on a date with Angel?" she'd teased. "C'mon, do it for me."

"You are pure evil." He'd told her firmly. "And I want you to remember that when my bloodless corpse shows up at your house."

"Angel isn't going to kill you if you ask him out. I promise," Buffy'd said.

"I'm only doing this because of you." He'd warned her. "And I still don't like Angel. Though I'll admit that he's very attractive. For a vampire who could kill me in seconds."

She'd laughed and they'd continued to plan until they reached his house.

* * *

And now here she was, lying naked in a bed with Cordelia Chase.

Buffy looked over at Cordelia, idly running a hand up Cordelia's body, enjoying Cordelia's sleepy moan. It had been fun. The weeks of dating, the teasing, the kissing that she'd liked so much more than she ever would have guessed, and now this.

The sex. They'd all just saved the world, blown up the school.

And she'd had mind-blowing sex with Cordelia Chase.

Buffy smiled, cuddling into Cordelia, almost asleep.

"You're staying, right?" Buffy asked, kissing the silky skin of Cordelia's shoulder. "With me?"

"Mmm. Stay with you." Cordelia agreed. Buffy let out a relieved sigh.

"We can visit L.A.," Buffy said, stroking through Cordelia's hair. "As often as you'd like."

"We better," Cordelia said, stifling a yawn. She looked absolutely adorable, glowing from the sex and all sleepy. "Shoes are important. Vitally. You need new ones, too. The ones you wore today were horrible."

"My shoes were fine," Buffy informed Cordelia. "You just didn't look closely enough."

"Because I never notice fashion," Cordelia said sarcastically. Buffy laughed, fingers playing over Cordelia's skin.

"Well, you've been kinda busy lately," she teased, her hand brushing over Cordelia's breast. "You might not have been keeping up."

"Buffy Summers, you take that back," Cordelia said, letting out a soft gasp as Buffy's fingers lightly caressed her nipple.

Buffy grinned, going for round two.

  
_the end_   



End file.
